Fly
by geeklover89
Summary: In which Kaito worries, Shinichi giggles, and the cops are too busy laughing to be of any help.


To be completely honest, if Kaito hadn't been so worried he would have laughed.

He had gone to school that day like any other day. And like any other day he played a few tricks on people, got into some trouble with Hakuba and generally had a good time.

Till he got the phone call that Shinichi had been involved in an incident.

To say that he had been worried was an understatement. He had run out of school and was halfway to Tokyo before anyone could ask him what was wrong. Heart thudding in his chest Kaito made his way to the spot Megure had mentioned almost afraid of what he would find. He stopped so abruptly at the sight before him that he almost fell over.

Blue and red light were flashing from the many police cars that surrounded the scene of the recent homicide Kaito knew Shinichi had been dragged into, but he had been to enough scenes with his lover to not be affected by this anymore. What did affect him though was seeing the ambulance parked not that far away from the squad cars. Kaito swallowed thickly as he made his way over to the waiting officers, a thousand possible scenarios flying through his head each more terrible then the last. What if Shinichi was hurt? What if that ambulance was for him? What if he was…

Kaito sped up a little and walked up to a slightly tanned looking detective with black hair and friendly eyes. Eyes, Kaito noticed, were filled with laughter he was trying desperately to hold in. Another detective was standing next to him and she seemed to be having far more trouble holding in her laughter.

Kaito subconsciously relaxed; if they were laughing then it could only mean that Shinichi was okay. Now for the million dollar question: Why were they laughing?

Kaito cleared his throat a little to get the detective's attention, "Takagi keiji, Satou keiji?"

Both detectives jumped slightly, but upon seeing who it was relaxed again and seemed to start giggling even harder.

"Where is he?" by way of an answer Takagi gestured toward the waiting ambulance and Satou, unable to hold it in any longer, doubled up in hysterics.

Kaito glanced at the ambulance with a familiar nervousness creeping back into him, "Why…"

"KAI-CHAN!"

With a loud thump Kaito felt something barrel into his chest and wrap its arms tightly around him. Looking down at the mass of dark hair Kaito felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"I'm so glad you're here Kai-chan!" The other body pulled away from him and began bouncing up and down in excitement, "I got him, Kai-chan, I got him." Kaito didn't say anything and just stared at the ball of energy before him. If this was a prank it was a good one.

The boy in front of him grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the scene, "Look, look, he thought he got away but he didn't, I got him Kai-chan, I got him!" Kaito was still in shock as he allowed himself to be pulled around the scene and only half listened as the Shinichi prattled on and on excitedly about how the culprit had killed the victim because of some long standing grudge between their families and how he was able to catch the culprit before he could kill again. When the detective had finished he turned to Kaito and hugged his arm, still bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, and giggled.

This was more than enough for the part time thief. Shinichi was a mature, calm, collected detective, he did _not_ giggle. Wrenching his arm away from his look alike he grabbed Shinichi's shoulders and forced the teenager to look at him.

"Shinichi what happened to you?" looking into the detective's eyes however told him all he needed to know. Shinichi's pupils were blown so big that his eyes look completely black instead of blue.

"You arrived quicker than I thought Kuroba-kun." Megure appeared at Kaito's side along with one of the paramedics from the ambulance, "I see you've already seen what's going on with Kudo-kun."

Turning to look at the inspector allowed Shinichi to shake free from the thief's grasp and firmly wrap his arms around the latter's arm again and cuddle his face into the other's neck. Kaito blushed as he felt Shinichi's body against his and did his best to ignore it as he addresses Megure, "I can guess, but how did he get this way?"

Megure also tried to hide a blush at Shinichi's decidedly un-Shinichi-like behavior, "We were taking the suspect into custody when we walked past Kudo-kun. Just as we were passing however when he suddenly through a white powder, that he had been holding in his hand, into Kudo-kun's face, the result of which you can see." He gestured to Shinichi who finally seemed to be calming down a little, though he still had hold of Kaito's arm, "We called the ambulance out right away, but it seems that it was just a local street drug and it should wear off in a few hours."

"So what do you need me for?" Even though he asked Kaito had a strange feeling he knew what the inspector wanted. His suspicions were confirmed as Megure smiled sheepishly and he sweat dropped.

_This is going to be a long few hours_


End file.
